


Today We Could Do Something That We’ve Never Done Before

by shadowkaijin



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, the homoeroticism of character foils, w red is a bl drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkaijin/pseuds/shadowkaijin
Summary: When Gou comes back from a work trip, he finds Chase watching a cheesy BL show he had almost completely forgotten about. Chase discovers that art imitates life.
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Today We Could Do Something That We’ve Never Done Before

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could explain where this idea came from but all i can think of is “gay sleep deprivation”. i can’t believe i posted this tho, i have so many genuinely detailed and emotional gouchase fics but this is the first one??? alright brain 
> 
> basically in the show, kairi works at a coffee shop and keiichiro is a reckless but dedicated cop and they fall in love. the whole show was detrimental to gou discovering his sexuality

"I'm home!" Gou announced as he kicked off his shoes and dragged in his suitcase. He had been in Sendai for a few days for a photo shoot and had left Chase in charge of his apartment. "Leaving him in charge" was really more of a formality at this point, Chase was basically his roommate. It worked out for both of them, Chase had a place to come back to and Gou got to make sure he was safe.

"Welcome home," Chase replied in his normal deep tone. Gou sighed contently as he dropped down next to Chase on the couch. He missed Chase and hated being away from him for so long. The money he earned from the job was good though, and Chase was still there, so he'd live with it.

Gou shifted his attention from the man next to him to the paused television. Chase seemed to have paused it mid action so he couldn't really tell what was going on. "What are you watching?" he asked and Chase handed him a dvd case that had been on the coffee table. When Gou saw the cover, he couldn't help but shout out in surprise and confusion.

 _Protect You_ was a BL drama Gou picked up on impulse years ago. It was back when he was still figuring himself out and he binged all three seasons in a weekend. He had honestly completely forgotten about it and definitely didn't expect Chase to be watching it. "What's the matter?" Chase asked, obviously confused with Gou's strange reaction.

"I just..." Gou started, trying to compose himself. "I completely forgot I still had this. You like this kind of stuff?" Chase took a moment to look back at the screen.

"It's interesting," Chase finally answered. "I was unaware you could love someone of the same gender romantically. It's an intriguing perspective on human emotions." Gou huffed out a laugh and glanced back down at the case, now more nostalgic than anything.

"You think? Kairi's kind of annoying, isn't he?" Chase tilted his head at that and Gou had to will his stupid heart to stop freaking out. Seeing the drama again was already messing up his emotions, he didn't need to get caught up in it and accidentally say something he wasn't supposed to.

"What makes you say that?" Chase asked. "He doesn't know how to process his emotions well but neither does Asaka Keiichiro."

"Yeah but Kairi's problem isn't just not accepting he's into dudes. He's trying to push everyone away to protect himself but all it does is hurt him more. Plus he whines too much," Gou explained but Chase didn't seem particularly convinced.

"Well yes, but that's why Asaka Keiichiro is his love interest, isn't it?" Chase reasoned. "He seems to be able to see through Yano Kairi's emotional barriers and doesn't let him run away from him." Gou paused for a moment. Since when did Chase get human emotions better than he did?

"Well maybe..." Chase seemed a little too please at his victory in the debate and Gou's competitive nature kicked into gear. "But Keiichiro does so much for Kairi! What's Kairi giving back? Relationships like that are supposed to be balanced."

Chase paused again to think over Gou's words and Gou felt a little guilty for putting him through this. All Chase wanted to do was watch a show and there was Gou, making him go through some sort of test on human emotions and experiences. Before Gou could tell him to forget it, Chase met his eyes again.

"Well, Yano Kairi is his domestic life. Asaka Keiichiro only smiles when he's with him and when they're together, he seems more content," Chase analyzed, and Gou really didn't have a come back for that. "Besides, I believe Yano Kairi alone is enough to satisfy Asaka Keiichiro."

Chase was looking at him with an almost-smile and a softer gaze than he was used to and Gou was sure he was going to implode. He fumbled with his words for a bit before flailing and grabbing the remote. "C-come on, let's just watch the damn show. It's been too long anyways, maybe it's better than I remember."

_*_

_“You could have gotten hurt, Keiichiro! What if you didn't make out? What if I lost you?!"_

Gou watched the scene unfold on the screen and felt the emotion building up in him. This scene always got to him. He watched as Keiichiro stepped up to Kairi and even if he had the lines memorized, he knew he was going to lose it.

 _"I'm sorry Kairi. I know I was reckless before but I'll be more careful now,"_ Keiichiro said, gently grabbing Kairi's hand. _"You have me. You always will, I promise."_ Gou squeezed his hands as Kairi leaned in and kissed Keiichiro. The music crescendoed and the camera panned out before fading.

Chase hummed pleasantly as the credits started to roll. "What a great conclusion," Chase said admirably. Gou could only nod, trying to hide his sniffles. He stood up and moved to take the dvd out of the player.

"You wanna watch the next season? There's still a bunch of drama left even if they're together now. Honestly, it's pretty great," he said, surprisingly giddy. He started looking through his piles of dvd without waiting for Chase's response.

"Aren't you tired from your trip?" Chase asked but Gou only shrugged. He grumbled while he continued to dig through his dvds. Why did he keep all of these damn things? "You know, I believe we might have a lot of similarities to the protagonists of this show."

Gou shot his head up and whipped violently around to see Chase, who looked characteristically oblivious to what he was implying. "W-what do you mean by that?!" he blurted out.

"Obviously you're like Yano Kairi, you're cheerier and more confusing emotionally. On the other hand, I am similar to Asaka Keiichiro, I'm more serious and perhaps too self sacrificial," Chase admitted. "And because of these comparisons, I believe our dynamic is similar."

Chase's eye contact was unwavering and wow that really wasn't helping anything. "What are you... What are you saying?" Gou stumbled, trying to find his words. "That we have... chemistry or something?"

Chase stood and walked over to Gou, who straightened up and tried to match his confidence. "As previously stated, I didn't know same gender relationships were an option. Personally, I have no preference for gender. And..." Chase hesitated, and it did nothing to help Gou's nerves. "I know I have made mistakes about understanding romantic love in the past, but I don't think that's the case now."

"Chase..." Gou watched as Chase's hand slowly moved towards his. He paused, seemingly unsure about what was appropriate. Gou took a deep breath before closing the distance himself. Chase squeezed his hand, regaining his confidence before continuing.

"You're very important to me, Gou. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I want to be with you all the time. I know it's unreasonable, but I missed you severely the past few days." Gou's breath hitched quietly as Chase brought his free hand to rest on his bicep. "I want to do things with you, like they do. I want to hold your hand like this, and go to places with you, and...."

Chase shifted his gaze down to Gou's lips with a purpose. Gou gently cupped Chase's cheek, bringing him closer slowly. "Chase, are you-" he didn't get the chance to finish before Chase closed the small space between them.

They stayed like that for a while, trading pleasant kisses until Gou finally grounded himself enough to pull back, resting his hand on Chase's chest. "God Chase, I-I feel the same...." Gou wanted to say more but it was really hard to think with Chase so close.

Chase waited for a bit but time passed and Gou still hadn't said anything coherent. "I think I could infer that," he said and Gou smiled wryly at him. Seeing him smile at him felt like an accomplishment.

"Come on man, I want to make a cool speech like you did," he said, laughing quietly. "I sort of have a lot of feelings about you. And I want you to know how much I care about you and how I'm going to take this seriously and stuff."

"We have plenty of time," Chase supplied, and Gou's smile grew, like he just realized it was true.

"We really do," he mumbled. He leaned in to give Chase one more satisfying kiss before kneeling down and picking up a discarded dvd case. He shoved it in the dvd player and dragged Chase back to the couch with him, keeping an arm snug around his waist. "I was serious, season three is so good. Like there's this whole plot line with Kairi's brother- wait I don't want to spoil it."

Chase gazed at Gou for a moment before moving his own arm around Gou's shoulders. Gou glanced back with so much fondness, it made Chase feel breathless (which was certainly something, considering he didn't need to breath). Gou laid his head on him as the opening shot played on the screen. He was out like a light before the episode was half way over. He unconsciously nestled into Chase more, and Chase really couldn't bring himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
